


A Pretty Piece Of Flesh

by drollicpixie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cousin Incest, Cousins, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Incest, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, References to Knotting, Statutory Rape, Underage Sex, theincestislegal, theunderageisnot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drollicpixie/pseuds/drollicpixie
Summary: Rey and Ben are cousins. Ben is an Alpha. Rey is an Omega and goes into her first heat at 15. Underaged incest ensues. But with feelings? The tags kind of say it all.





	A Pretty Piece Of Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> First I’ll admit. This is drunk fic. I debated posting it. I go back and forth - one minute I like it, the next I don’t. Please take note of the tags. Rey is underage. This is illegal. And a trigger for some people. She is consenting. But I tagged dubious consent due to her age. They are cousins in this fic - for shits and giggles - I don’t think they actually are. But that means incest. Also a trigger. But anyway, enjoy this twisted little piece of trash that flowed from my brain.

She had known it might happen. Her heat. It wasn't a foregone conclusion. It didn't happen to everyone but either way she had not expected it then, at fifteen, in the middle of PE, forcing her to make an excuse and skip out of school over an hour early. 

Rey had always assumed she would be nineteen, twenty, older maybe, an adult. 

She had heard stories of girls going into heat so early, still in high school. They often ended up dead. Or pregnant. No diploma, no future, just an Alpha owning them, breeding them, until there was nothing left, youth spent. 

That morning she had felt under the weather. Just off. Probably the start of something her aunt had warned. Did she want to stay home? Rey hadn't. She hated missing school, assignments, falling behind. It had taken her so long to catch up after her years of neglect, living in one foster home after another. Until her father had discovered her, taken her away to live with family, to be loved. 

Rey lived with her aunt and uncle, her cousin Ben, because her father was an archeologist and almost never in one spot for long. Leia had insisted that was no life for a young girl, she needed roots, a home. So she had moved in with the Organa-Solos and lived there ever since. 

Her cousin Ben, eight years her senior, was her rock. The person she could always count on. He was gruff, bored, perpetually at odds with Han and Leia, but he always had time for her. Building forts in the yard, going out for milkshakes. At their annual family Christmas party the previous year she had been the only "kid". The only one with a glass of ginger ale at the toast her uncle made. The one drinking egg nog from the carton to make sure it wasn't spiked. And after a couple of hours she had slipped away, gone to her room and put her headphones on. 

Ben found her there about ten minutes later, knocking before letting himself in. She was on the floor, behind her bed, feeling lonely and stupid and sorry for herself while everyone else was having a great time. But she hated being treated like some tiny tot. It was Christmas!

"What's wrong?" Her cousin asked, face worried. She pulled out the ear buds and he repeated his question while somehow managing to fold himself up enough to sit beside her. He probably had a foot on her in height, maybe more. 

Rey shrugged.

"Is it school?" He swallowed nervously, looking anywhere but at her, "A boy?"

She looked stricken. Felt even more ridiculous. He thought something was genuinely wrong, had left the party to come help her, and here she was, pouting over not being offered a little champagne. 

"So it is a boy," he sighed. 

"No," Rey replied, glancing away from him, embarrassed. 

"Oh, then what?"

She waited, flushing, then admitted in a rush, "Everyone's drunk but me!"

Ben stared, his face twisting in thought before his too wide mouth quirked up. 

"Don't you dare laugh at me, Ben Solo."

But it was too late. He was already cackling, his whole body shaking. 

"It's no fun!"

"Okay, okay," he put his hands up in mock surrender, "wait right here."

Two minutes later he was back with his whiskey and a couple of bottles of beer. Rey grinned and quickly climbed up onto her double bed. "Is that for me?" She bounced excitedly. 

"It is. But don't tell my mom. You got that? Or no more beers for you, young lady."

The two beers had served to make Rey decidedly tipsy, as she rejoined the party. An hour later her cousin found her fast asleep, curled in his father's favorite chair and he had smiled as he draped a blanket around her. 

***

Ben had had his first rut at twenty. He was living at home, attending college, helping out in his dad's auto body shop, and planned a future in academia. 

Rey hadn't understood at first what was happening to him. The nervous glances her aunt and uncle shared, Ben locked away in his bedroom for an entire weekend. 

"But is he going to be okay?" She had asked when they tried haltingly to explain. 

"He absolutely will be just fine, honey," Leia told her, a warm hand on her arm. "It's just his time."

"Is it like getting your first period?" Rey wondered aloud as Han gasped, choking on his beer. And her aunt had laughed. 

"I guess so! Only it happens when you're a bit older than that."

"Oh, okay," the twelve year old had agreed with a nod.

***

But, Ben! It was all Rey could suddenly think of. Leia had called him that morning, explained that she was going out of town with Han and that Rey was under the weather, would he mind staying with her, checking on her? Sure, her cousin had agreed immediately, he would pick her up at school and make sure she ate dinner. Rey had thought it was sweet at the time. However, just then, it turned an icy switch on her molten insides, which was almost a comfort.

Ben was an Alpha. He would smell her, her heat, the moment she walked in the door. And she would be so embarrassed for him to see her like this. To know how early she had presented. It wasn't something girls wanted to do early, the later the better. What was wrong with her? How could this have happened? Aunt Leia had been twenty-two, such a respectable age for your first time. 

Rey had thought, maybe naively, that she could keep this from her family. Hide away in her room for the weekend while her aunt and uncle were out of town and be better or at least more in control by the time they returned home. They didn't have to know. No one did. 

Quickly she fumbled for her cell phone only a few blocks from the house, her insides clutching, clamping down on nothing, desperate, and called Ben. He answered on the first ring. 

"Rey? Are you sick? Do you need me to come get you?" He sounded breathless. She had to stop there in the middle of the sidewalk and squeeze her thighs together. 

Rey grit her teeth, saying in a rush, "No, I'm fine," going for casual and failing. "I can get home on my own. You don't need to be at the house. You can just go, Ben. Thanks!" She bit her lip. It was too much to bare. 

"Rey." One word, a statement, not a question. 

His voice, the timbre of it, the dominance, she doubled over with need, crying out.

"Where are you?" His tone was steely, she could almost hear the tightness of his jaw. And she knew that he knew. 

"I don't," she gasped, stuttering, glancing around wildly. 

"Tell me."

She was dripping, fluid rushing from her, soaking her panties, her thighs. She needed to touch herself. She couldn't stand it. The heat, the yearning. She had worn her lip raw, bloody, from biting it. 

Looking up, the house was in view, less than a block away, but she couldn't. She just couldn't go there. She needed to be away from everyone and everything. Especially her cousin. His deep voice. His thick arms. His soft black hair and full lips. God, what was wrong with her? It was killing her. 

Rey dropped the phone, mind nearly whiting out as she darted for the woods, the path leading away from their backdoor and the porch. She was crying, she noticed vaguely, running blind, hands shaking. 

The door slammed open, "Rey!" he hollered. "Rey!" But she couldn't stop. 

His feet on the grass, heavy breathing, and he was on her, capturing her up from behind and wrapping his arms around her torso, her feet leaving the ground as they continued moving, swinging uselessly.

"Oh, Rey," he inhaled, her hair, her neck. "Rey, Rey, little Rey," his tone soft, all but moaning.

His arms were so strong. He smelled amazing. Her body sung. It was him. Her Alpha. The one meant for her. Her cousin Ben. Oh god. Fifteen and mated to her cousin. Her aunt and uncle, her father, would just die of the shame.

"You don't know how long I've waited. Known it was you. That I've had to have you." He rushed. "From my first rut it was you. And I felt disgusting. Awful. You were twelve and beautiful and the sunshine in my life but fuck, you were practically a child."

"No," she moaned, shaking her head even as her hips moved, grinding back against him, stealing his breath away. 

"I moved out. I had to. I couldn't be here. So close to you and not fucking have you. It helped," he whispered. "But now," his hand moved, sliding up her body, cupping the full weight of one pert breast and tweaking the hard nub of her nipple. 

"Ben, Ben, Ben," she chanted, pushing herself further into his hand. His groin.

"Oh, baby, but you're still so young. I would have waited a lifetime for you." There was a long moment, the only sound their rapid breathing, before he straightened up and let her go with a groan, a sound of pain. Ben stood there running his hands roughly through his hair. "I still will," he finally grit out between clenched teeth. "God, I fucking can't," he seethed to himself, hands tugging clumps of dark hair. Rey wanted to touch his hair. "You're only fifteen," he continued, shaking. "Let's get you home to bed. I can control myself," he sighed, "I promise. Let me take care of you. I can live with that. For now."

Rey had listened, her back to Ben, her need for him only growing. Ben was a good man. A good Alpha. Her body hummed with life. He had known? And he had waited for her? He allowed himself to feel this and do nothing? She didn't know how he had endured it. 

That was the kind of man, the Alpha, she wanted. That she needed. Someone to care for her. Who wanted the best for her. Her senses felt dull. She felt drunk on it. 

She would fuck him. Her cousin. Now. 

Ben would breed her. And she would love every moment of it. 

His thick, straining cock rutting into her, knotting her, filling her with his delicious cum. She would be round and full and luscious with his child in no time. Rey gasped, her fingertips scratching down the front of her dress, over her sensitized nipples, her torso. She was on fire, burning up. And there was only one, perfect, way to relieve herself, to quell the need. 

She breathed in deep. Bit her lip one last time and turned. Rey felt like a panting beast. 

Ben was staring at her, eyes boring into her. She licked her lower lip. Felt her hands brush her bare thighs under her short sundress. His gaze drifted lower before snapping back up. He truly was trying. But it only made her wetter, hotter, needier. 

"Take care of me, Ben," she said, stepping toward him. He didn't back away but he didn't get any closer, his eyes suspicious, dark and feral. 

But then her hands were climbing his muscled chest, slipping around his neck, as she inhaled his scent, nipping his chest with her blunt teeth through his shirt.

"Rey," he warned, strained. His hands moving stiffly to her hips. She ground against his erection and moaned, her body going nearly limp in his arms. 

"Please, Ben." She gasped, reaching down to the hem of her dress and yanking it over her head. Breasts free, her body all but exposed, she stepped backward so that he could see her. "Please, take care of me, Alpha."

"No," he shook his head, erection raging, she could see it through his black jeans and Rey wet her lips in anticipation. 

"Ben," she pleaded, a hand on her wet sex, the other sliding her panties down her slick thighs until she could step out of them and kick them away. "I want you," she told him, vibrating with need. "Please, take me. I want you to mate me, breed me," she emphasized. "I want your knot, your cum, inside me. I want your babies," she quivered. "I need to belong to you, mark me as yours Ben." And with that she turned, dropped to the ground, and got onto all fours, prone, welcoming him to mount her. 

Her cousin could see the glistening fluid on her mound, dripping from her bare cunt running down her thighs. 

She was so ready. She was begging. 

How could an Alpha, her Alpha, refuse her?

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally unbeta’d. All errors are my own.


End file.
